Zootopia: Apocalypse
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Everyone knows you can have a bad day but not like this. Add a Zombie Apocalypse and your day gets that much worse. This is one Mammals journey through the now Undead city of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that ZCDC stands for Zootopia Centers for Disease Control**

I quickly made my way through an Alley; bloody bat in my clenched paw as I heard the shuffling of feet, and groans on either side of the Alleyway. I quickly looked around, I saw a fire escape I could reach, so I put the bat back on my backpack as the steps got closer I jumped onto the ladder of the fire escape, and quickly pulled myself up, as the alley filled up with zombies. Thank god Zombies can't climb. I fully climb onto the roof, I take off my pack as I lay down exhausted from the days running, as I fall asleep under a starry sky.

I woke up the next day with the sun shining in my face, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to my left to avoid the blinding sun.

I slowly got back to my feet and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, as I dusted myself off and slung on my pack, as I looked over the edge of the roof no zombie's insight, so I made my way down the fire escape and onto the deserted street.

I took some time to reflect on when the world went to shit; the mammals of the ZCDC said this thing started with an unknown virus they mistakenly created, and they decided tested this virus on some unwilling Mammals all in the name of research.

Total bullshit if you ask me.

No, its started like this inject one Mammal in a room filled with seven more, wait and watch, as the injected mammal "Died" and came back to life, and attacked the others biting them ripping flesh and fur off. The doctors had the Mammal shot as they kept the other ones in isolation, and within two days they turned.

The doctors dubbed them 'Infected' or 'Zombies'

Honestly, I didn't care which.

However, they didn't kill them, as to why I don't know. Maybe for more testing, so after a few days they managed to escape the facility and mixed into the population. Biting Mammals turning them into Zombies.

The Military was next to useless; they were called in, but they never responded. Instead they built border walls all around Zootopia cutting us off from the outside world, but that didn't stop a few of them from escaping and spreading the virus outside of Zootopia, as civilization on the inside fell quickly till almost all were Zombies. About a handful of Mammals from the different places in Zootopia survived, and I'm one of them.

Most of us call ourselves 'Survivors' in our now Apocalyptic Hell Hole of a world; trying to survive anyway we can.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my now rumbling stomach, as I look down and place my paw over it, as I take a granola bar I found out of my pack. I unwrapped it, and bit into it realizing it was my last one.

"Damn it! I'm going to have to find more food." I mumble, as I release a sigh and continued walking.

I saw a Grocery store with the windows smashed out, and the doors busted. I slowly made my way in to search for some food, thank god there weren't any Infected in the store, as I made my way through it.

I found several Granola bars and a few cans of food, and some bottles of water, but for the most part the store was almost completely barren.

Damn Looters.

I made my way to the back of the store, and it seemed the store also sold guns. A lot of them were gone and the cases smashed, but a few guns and ammo were left.

Thank God.

I took two of the remaining pistols and a few boxes of ammo, and a hunting knife along with some medicine. I put one of the pistols in my back pocket with the knife, as I put the medicine in my pack. I searched for a little while longer, but I found nothing worth taking, as I walked out of the store I saw it was getting dark out.

'It's going to get dangerous soon, I need a place to sleep tonight.' I think, as I see an apartment building across the street and I knew I was losing time just standing here, so I ran towards the building.

I wasn't going to risk going through the front door and being met with a Zombie. I walked into the Alley I pulled down the fire escape and climbed up, when I reached the first landing I pulled up the ladder, and made my way to a window, as I put my paws on it and slid it up.

Thankfully it was unlocked.

I carefully slipped inside and shut the window behind me, as I took a moment to look around. I saw a couch and a chair, a kitchen and a couple of bedrooms.

I set my pack down in the chair, as I walked over to the bedrooms and checked them. They were both clear as I made my back into the living room. I decided I would check the rooms and the kitchen for supplies tomorrow, as I laid down on the couch as I fell into a haunted sleep.


	2. Judy

My sleep was not peaceful.

…Dad they're right behind us…

…Keep running sweetie, I'll be right behind you the entire time… I fidget and twitch but remain asleep.

…Dad the bridge is collapsing… Half of the bridge falls taking my daughter with it, as she grabs the broken ledge.

…Give me your paw… She reaches up as I grab her wrist, but I feel her grip slipping, as I hear them getting closer.

…Dad I'm slipping! … I grab her wrist with my other paw, as she fully slips from my paws and falls into the blackness of the water all the while yelling DAD!

…FELICIA!... I yell as I felt something in my paw I turn it over, and I find her bracelet in my paw as a flash of lightning strikes behind me.

I shot up in a cold sweat with my breath going a mile a minute. I slowly swung my legs over the couch when I felt my feet hit the floor. I buried my muzzle in my paws and breathed in and out slowly after a few seconds I removed my paws from my muzzle.

I subconsciously started rubbing the bracelet on my right wrist.

'I'm sorry Felicia. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' I think, as I breathed in once again.

"God, I hate bad dreams, and memories." I mumble as I stand up I walked around my temporary place to live. I found a few items, some food and bullets. I decided it was time to leave I walked back towards the window and opened it, and I climbed out onto the fire escape. I saw it was clear, so I climbed down the ladder and back to street level. I turned right and walked.

I eventually came to a Grocery store with a shit ton of Infected pounding at the doors, and most likely others inside. I was about to take a back way when I heard a scream I knew I couldn't just turn back.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this, but right now I need a plan." I say then it hits me.

I pull out a couple of Nail Bombs. I could use these to kill the Infected.

I pull the pins and tossed both Nail Bombs, as they landed in the crowd they exploded taking out many Infected. I lit a couple of Molotov's and threw them at the remaining Infected, as they burned to death.

I quickly crossed the street and through the smoldering bodies of the Infected, as I pushed the doors open. I saw an Infected Bobcat on top of someone, as that mammal was trying to hold them off, as another Infected was making its way towards the first.

I pulled out my knife and I ran towards it as soon as I came close I lunged, as the Infected turned around I buried my knife deep in its skull as I fell with it. I pulled my knife out and I ran towards the Mammal and the Infected, as I get behind it I bury my knife in its head as it goes limp and falls on top of the mammal, as the Infected bleed out as the mammal tried to get it off them. I grab the dead under its arms and move it to the side, then I put my knife away.

I finally manage to get a good look at the mammal. I saw it was a bunny I saw she wore a disheveled and slightly torn Officers uniform; now bloody as well as having blood on her face from when I stabbed the Infected.

I look at her for a few more seconds before, I heard loud steps and groaning. I knew what was coming more Infected.

"Oh, shit." I say, as I look at the bunny.

"Come on." I say, as I grab the bunny's paw and I help her up.

"What's going on?" The bunny asks, as I look her in the eyes.

"You want to know what's happening; well that large group of Infected that was outside a while ago, well a bigger group is coming, so I don't know about you, but I think you want to live, so we need to move now." I say as Infected start pouring into the store, as the bunny gives a quick nod.

"That's probably a good idea." The bunny says.

"Come on. I have a place we can stay at, we'll go out the back." I say as we rush out the back of the store, and down the alley to the end of the street. I quickly look around seeing its clear we ran left down the street seeing the large number of Infected around the store.

"You were right, that is a larger group than the first." The bunny says as we quickly made our way across to the apartment building, and into the alley as I reached up and pulled the ladder down.

"Climb on up, I'll join you." I say as the bunny starts climbing as she neared the top I started to climb up, as soon as I was on the landing I pulled the ladder up then I moved to the window, as I gently opened it.

"Climb in." I say as the bunny carefully climbs in the window then I follow suit, as I close the window behind me as the bunny sits in the chair, as I take off my pack and place it by the couch, as I sit down. I turned to the bunny.

"You bit?" I ask as she looks me in the eyes, and she shook her head.

"No, you stopped the Zombie from biting me. Thanks." The bunny says as she gives me a smile, as I nod.

"Never did catch your name. What with all the running and killing the Infected." I say returning the smile.

"Judy, Judy Hopps." Judy says as she sticks out her paw, as I put my paw in hers as we shake before letting go.

"Anthony, Anthony Storm, but most people call me Tony." I say as I grab a rag, and a bottle of water from my pack and I hand it to her.

"To clean up the blood." I say, as she thankfully takes the items.

"Thanks." Judy says as I nod, as I stand up and walk to one of the back bedrooms where I found some sets of clothes. I found when I first got here some of the clothes looked about the size of a bunny, so maybe they'd fit Judy, I also found a pair about the size of a Fox or more around my size. I'll look at them later.

I grabbed the clothes and I walked out of the room, and back towards the living room where I saw Judy had finished cleaning herself, as I walked in her ears flicked in my direction as she turned her head towards me, as I walked towards her.

"I know It's not much, but maybe you want to change out of your tattered uniform." I say, as I hand her the bundle of clothes.

"Thanks, do you have a place to change?" Judy asked, as I pointed down the hall.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall." I say as Judy hops off the chair and walks down the hall to the bathroom. I pull out the picture of Felicia and I; it was of her when she won her first trophy.

I sit back on the couch and I look at the photo trying to remember the good memory, before the whole world went to shit, before I lost her.

Eventually I hear the door open. I quickly put the photo back in my bag, as Judy walks back into the living room now wearing a pair of blue jeans, an open pink flannel with a white undershirt, and she still had her gun and badge, as she sat back down in the chair.

"So, I take it you were an Officer before the world ended." I ask, as Judy nodded.

"Yeah I was. It was my first day actually." Judy says.

"Wow, so you were out there when all this shit happened?" I asked, as Judy nodded her head.

"Yeah, the Chief had me on parking duty when it happened; first time I had to kill a mammal, or one of those things." Judy says, as I nod as I look out the window. It was getting dark.

"We should probably get some sleep." I say, as Judy nods.

"Yeah, I'll take the chair." Judy says a she curls up in the chair, as I reach to the side of the couch. I pull a blanket out and I drape it over Judy, as I lay on the couch.

"Goodnight Judy." I say.

"Goodnight Anthony." Judy says, as we fall asleep.

That was the first night in twenty years since I lost Felicia. That I got a peaceful sleep.


	3. AN

I'm sorry everyone that there hasn't been a lot of updates. I recently got sick, and I've been fighting off and with my mind clouded, so I've been having writers block so again I'm sorry for not updating. I love you guys for your continued support, so in other words thank you. 


End file.
